Rubber formulations which are resistant to both relatively high temperatures and relatively low temperatures, as well as to fluids which come into contact with rubber made of the formulations are needed for oil cooler hose used with transmissions, such as but not limited to, transmissions for motor vehicles. Oil coolers are used extensively in trucks, wherein oil cooler hoses are subject to both high and low temperatures and to synthetic transmission fluids which tend to degrade the hoses.
There is also need for improvement in hoses used for fuel delivery systems, such as fuel delivery systems which convey heated diesel oil, as well as in hoses used for power steering systems. Other articles, such as gaskets and seals which utilize CPE rubber, wherein the articles are subjected to thermal stress and fluids that may degrade CPE rubber, may benefit from improvements initially directed primarily to hoses, such as transmission oil cooler hoses.